eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire In Your Eyes
|year=2008 |semiplace=5th |semipoints=104 |position=9th |points=124 |previous=Push The Button |next=There Must Be Another Way }} The Fire In Your Eyes was the Israeli song at the 2008 Contest, performed by Boaz. The song was co-written by 1998 winner for Israel Dana International, returning as a songwriter ten years after her win in Birmingham. It was performed second in the first semi-final of 2008 - the first contest to have two semi-finals - where it was performed after Montenegro and preceding Estonia. Despite the ongoing belief that the second performing spot is cursed, it placed 5th in the semi-final with 104 points, therefore it qualified to the final, where it was performed seventh in the order, following Bosnia and Herzegovina and before Finland. After the conclusion of voting, the song placed inside the top ten, placing 9th with 124 points. The bridge is sung with a pronunciation used for liturgical texts by Yemenite Jews and can be compared with the first line of the song, which is in a more modern Hebrew pronunciation. Lyrics Latin script= Nafshi meyachelet litfilat halev hacham Ze kashe, ze kashe Kshega'agu'a mul yareach Kan lerega uvoreach Acharav rodef habechi Ze kashe, ze kashe Kshega'agu'a mul yareach Kan lerega uvoreach Acharav rodef habechi Lif'amim mevi haruach reach tov, mukar Melatef, achshav shome'a otcha shar Lo or kochav Ata achshav Iti, iti, ke'ilu amiti Kmo az mizman Come along, come along See the fire in your eyes And you come with me With me Lif'amim mevi haruach reach tov, mukar Melatef, achshav shome'a Lo or kochav Ata achshav Iti, iti, ke'ilu amiti Kmo az mizman Nafshi meyachalat litfilot halev wacham Nafshi meyachalat litfilot halev wacham Lo or kochav Iti, iti, ke'ilu amiti Kmo az mizmanhttp://diggiloo.net/?2008il |-| Hebrew script= נפשי מייחלת לתפילת הלב החם זה קשה, זה קשה כשגעגוע מול ירח כאן לרגע ובורח יאחריו רודף הבכ זה קשה, זה קשה כשגעגוע מול ירח כאן לרגע ובורח אחריו רודף הבכי לפעמים מביא הרוח ריח טוב, מוכר מלטף, עכשיו שומע אותך שר לא אור כוכב אתה עכשיו איתי, איתי, כאילו אמיתי כמו אז מזמן Come along, come along See the fire in your eyes And you come with me With me לפעמים מביא הרוח ריח טוב מוכר מלטף, עכשיו שומע לא אור כוכב אתה עכשיו איתי, איתי, כאילו אמיתי כמו אז מזמן נפשי מייחלת לתפילת הלב וואחם נפשי מייחלת לתפילת הלב וואחם לא אור כוכב איתי, איתי, כאילו אמיתי כמו אז מזמן |-| Translation= My soul is longing for the warm heart's prayer It is hard, it is hard When a longing by moonlight Is here for a moment and then flees The tears go after it It is hard, it is hard When a longing by moonlight Is here for a moment and then flees The tears go after it Sometimes the wind brings a good, familiar scent It caresses, listens to you sing now Not starlight You are now With me, with me, as if real Like back then long ago Sometimes the wind brings a good, familiar scent It caresses, listens now Not starlight You are now With me, with me, as if real Like back then long ago My soul is longing for the warm heart's prayer My soul is longing for the warm heart's prayer Not starlight With me, with me, as if real Like back then long ago References Videos Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 Category:21st Century Eurovision